


It's All About the Teasing

by QuinnisFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faberry, Futanari, G!P, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnisFabray/pseuds/QuinnisFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wants a baby and she's had enough of Quinn's excuses. Quinn learns just how far her wife will go to get what she wants. g!p Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About the Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> For the [GKM](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41512586#t41512586): minimal plot, desired pregnancy, orgasm denial, explicit sex, oral, masturbation, futanari, Faberry, g!p Quinn.
> 
> Yay, smutty one-shots. Thanks to a LiveJournal anon for the suggestion; this was an amusing diversion from weightier topics. I haven't forgotten the series I have in progress - they will be finished!

“That’s what you said last time we had this discussion.”

“I – I mean it though, Rach, I promise – after this next book gets published, we’ll talk about it again.”

“No, Quinn, I don’t want to ‘talk about it’ any more, I want to have a baby! I want to have _your_ baby,” Rachel couldn’t believe they were having this conversation – again. Quinn always said they weren’t ready, it wasn’t a good time, they needed more financial security, it might rain next year... it seemed like any excuse would do to cover for the blonde’s fear of committing to a child.

“But your show –“

“Is ending in four months.”

“Well, then you’ll need to find another project – you know you don’t like not working –“

“I already have the voice acting project, and a tentative album deal, Quinn, you know that.”

“A-and... we’ll need a bigger place, there isn’t room for a baby here!”

“Quinn, we have a guest bedroom, your office, _and_ an exercise room with nothing in it but a few weights and my elliptical.”

The writer’s jaw tightened, and Rachel could see the wheels turning, spinning, trying to find an excuse – any excuse – to delay this step in their relationship.

“Rachel, please, be reasonable about this –“

“Reasonable? Quinn, I’ve let you set the pace on this for years, but we haven’t moved forward _at all_. I’m ready. You’re scared, I get it, but Quinn, if we wait for you to not be scared, we’ll never do this. I... don’t you _want_ a family with me?”

“Yes – Rachel, of course I want a family with you. I just think it’s too soon, we should wait until – “

“I’m done waiting. I’ve just finished my period and I’m not starting the pill again. I’m sorry to have to do this, but consider this an ultimatum – no baby, no sex.”

“Oh now you’re just being ridiculous – you aren’t going to punish _both_ of us over this,” Quinn smirked, certain the diva wouldn’t be able to stick to her plan. Rachel’s libido was high maintenance just like the rest of her, and she initiated sex just as often (if not more) than Quinn. There was a reason Quinn had worked on her PC muscle and had a low – sometimes non-existent – recharge time. The tiny brunette was virtually insatiable at times and there was no way she’d be able to withhold sex for any length of time.

“Watch me, Quinn,” Rachel was deadly serious; she was tired of her wife’s excuses.

Quinn contemplated the diva’s backside as she stormed away; her wife really was sexy when she was pissed. The blonde felt her cock twitch and sighed, knowing that Rachel would stick to her promise at least for tonight. She hated denying the brunette anything, but this was just such a big change. She loved her wife, of course, and there was a part of her that loved the idea of having a mini-Rachel running around, but had to admit she was _selfish_ and didn’t want to share the woman with _anyone_.

_This will blow over soon enough; something will come up to distract her or she’ll just get too horny to hold out, and things will go back to normal, I’m sure of it._

Rachel knew Quinn thought she didn’t have the fortitude to stick to her ultimatum, but she was serious – Quinn had waffled and delayed for too many years and they weren’t getting any younger. Rachel wanted a family with Quinn and she was willing to do whatever it would take to make that happen. God blessed her with two hands and someone brilliant enough to invent dildos, she’d be fine. It wouldn’t be quite the same, but she was _going_ to outlast Quinn on this. It was only a matter of time before the blonde cracked. Rachel was going to make sure of that.

She carried on for a full week, freezing her wife out and refusing physical contact. Quinn had made her passive statement rather early on with a gold and black box of condoms conspicuously placed on the nightstand, and Rachel wasn’t about to let her think that using them was an option. Rachel awakened every morning with her wife curled up behind her, morning wood pressing firmly into her backside, nimble fingers caressing her stomach, hips, thighs, breasts... each time, she’d sprung out of bed and hopped on her elliptical – she’d moved it into the living room in preparation for turning the exercise room into a nursery – leaving the blonde alone in bed for the first time in the eight years they’d lived together.

Quinn couldn’t believe it; Rachel had never even managed to get all the way through her three-to-five-day menstrual cycle without sex, and here it had been an entire week and the brunette was still giving her the cold shoulder. Her balls were turning decidedly blue and she decided she’d had enough of the diva’s little snit fit. It was about time to remind her wife of what she was missing.

“Mmn, baby...,” Rachel moaned, eyes fluttering open to see a blonde head between her legs. A glance at the clock showed it was just barely 7:00 a.m. on Tuesday, and she was receiving the best wakeup call ever.

Quinn smirked at the sound of her wife’s moans and sucked a little harder on her rapidly swelling clit, using her tongue to tease the sensitive nub. Bringing her hand up, she swirled her fingertips at her lover’s entrance, gathering wetness before sliding two fingers slowly into the brunette’s core.

“Oh fuck, mm, yeah,” Rachel wrapped one hand in unruly blonde hair, moving the other to tweak and pull at her own breast. Her hips bucked rhythmically against her wife’s perfect face, pleasure quickly building to incredible heights.

Quinn pushed her fingers as deep as she could get them, withdrawing mere millimetres and pushing back in hard at a rapid pace. Her tongue never stilled, battering the engorged clit, lips sucking and pulling at delicate flesh. She could feel her wife tightening around her fingers already, moans rising in pitch as her climax neared – it was no surprise she was going to come so quickly, really, given how long it had been. Quinn pushed in hard and pressed her fingertips up, pulsing them against a hot, rough patch as she bit down lightly on her lover’s clit. She was rewarded with a gush of wetness across her hand, Rachel’s back bowing to mash her soaked pussy against Quinn’s face, insides fluttering and clenching around Quinn’s still-pulsing fingers.

As soon as the last tremors had passed, Quinn reached for the box of condoms on the nightstand and quickly tore into a foil package. She was rolling a rubber onto her painfully-hard cock when her wife suddenly sat up, smiling beatifically.

“Thank you baby, that was a wonderful way to wake up,” Rachel beamed at her wife.

The brunette leant over to press a chaste kiss against glistening lips, tasting herself. She cast a narrowed gaze at the condom rolled halfway down Quinn’s rigid member, smile turning into a slight smirk.

“I’m going to have a shower and then start on breakfast – what do you think about pancakes and fruit?” Rachel bounced up, her voice trailing off as she headed into the en suite bathroom, leaving her dumbfounded wife sitting on the bed staring after her.

Quinn blinked, staring at the open doorway, hands frozen on her throbbing cock. She was oozing pre-come into the condom and even though she hated the feeling of the rubber, she had wanted nothing more than to sink her dick into her wife’s tight heat. Things had seemed back to normal last night; it was Rachel’s night off, they’d been out with friends, had a couple drinks, Rachel had treated her like usual – affectionate and friendly – and sure, they’d gotten home late and crashed out, but all the signs were there. _What the hell just happened?_

Rachel almost felt guilty when she exited the bathroom to find her wife still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space, the condom still clinging to her half-hard cock. Quinn’s eyes flickered over, watching her dress, and her mouth opened as if to voice the question that was obvious in her bewildered expression.

“Come on baby, you should hurry and get your shower – you don’t want cold pancakes do you?” Rachel teased. Quinn’s jaw snapped shut and she shot Rachel a half-hearted glare, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Rachel just smirked; it seemed her little game this morning was having more of an affect than she anticipated.

Quinn took a very cold, very quick shower – she had no intention of letting her wife know how worked up she was, of giving the other woman the satisfaction of knowing she’d resorted to masturbation. Two could play Rachel’s little game and this time she was just going to wait the diva out, until the little brunette was _begging_ to ride her cock, regardless of the condom.

Her plan lasted all of a few days; she’d tried turning the tables by ignoring the diva completely, going about her day as if she wasn’t even in the room, but Rachel had carried on normally, not appearing affected in the slightest. Quinn supposed her plan might have been more successful if she hadn’t migrated to her wife’s side of the bed whilst asleep every night, waking up curled around the smaller woman. Her grand scheme an obvious failure, Quinn decided to behave as normally as possible; they were usually a very affectionate pair and she was sure that after a couple days of fleeting caresses and chaste kisses, her wife would cave.

Unfortunately for Quinn, Rachel was apparently a lot more serious about having a baby than she ever anticipated. The diva was sending increasingly graphic erotic text messages before shows and during intermissions; they’d started out innocuous enough – _love you baby, can’t wait to see you later_ – but the latest were enough to have Quinn blushing – _so wet, if I didn’t have to get back on stage, I’d be fucking myself, thinking of your hard cock inside me_ – even as she fought to keep her hands out of her pants. She’d meet her wife at the door each night, kiss her passionately, strip them both naked on the way to the bedroom, reach for a condom and then... then Rachel would pull away with a bright smile and a chaste kiss and head in for a shower, leaving Quinn so painfully hard she was starting to rethink her moratorium on masturbation. Her balls ached, it seemed like she was half-hard most of the day, and her writing was really starting to suffer; what was supposed to be a post-apocalyptic steam-punk espionage thriller had started reading like a steamy romance novel. Really, the protagonist was not supposed to be _screwing_ her way through the story!

On the third Monday of the silent battle of wills, Quinn left to her publisher’s meeting, smirking to herself – Rachel was about mid-cycle, which meant she was ovulating, and there was _no way_ the brunette would be able to continue withholding sex through the hormonal spike. The woman would cave and Quinn would graciously acquiesce to her pleas, roll a condom on, and _finally_ slide her dick into her wife’s tight pussy. She was very glad she was carrying her annotated draft in a messenger bag so she could cover the rather obvious semi she was sporting when her car arrived at the publisher’s office. Fortunately, she’d had this draft prepared in advance and had been _trying_ to get ahead of schedule, else she wouldn’t have anything to deliver, thanks to her wife’s distracting tactics.

After a relatively successful meeting, Quinn arrived home to an oddly quiet apartment; Rachel was supposed to be home, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen. As she hung up her coat, she heard the distant, distinct sound of her wife’s voice... _moaning?_ Following the sound to the closed bedroom door – _why is the door closed?_ – Quinn paused, heart pounding, ears attuned for further sound.

“Mm, fuck... nngh, so good,” Rachel’s voice was thick with passion, unmistakable even through the wood door.

 _Oh god... that’s... that’s why she hasn’t wanted to have sex with me? She’s... oh god._ Quinn felt tears spring to her eyes, her stomach knotting and twisting with the realisation that her beloved wife had wanted a baby badly enough to find someone else to parent it. _I just didn’t want to share her, and now..._

“Unnh, fuck, mmn... Quinn...”

Quinn was snapped out of her despair by the sound of Rachel moaning her name... _what on earth..._ She’d hesitated opening the door earlier, afraid of what she’d see, but now... she felt her cock stirring. _Is she..._ Quinn cautiously opened the door to confirm her suspicion and was instantly hard at the sight that greeted her: Rachel, naked, spread-eagled on their bed, working a thick dildo in and out of her stretched pussy. Quinn could hear the wet slurping sounds that accompanied the movements of her wife’s hands; one rubbing frantically at her clit, the other wrapped around the base of the fat silicone shaft, plunging it into her core. Her own hand wandered unconsciously to her crotch and she rubbed her stiff member through her slacks while she watched the purple silicone split her tiny wife, emerging glistening with wetness in the low light.

“Quinn...”

The blonde tore her gaze from between her wife’s thighs to find nearly-black eyes boring intensely into hers. The diva’s movements seemed to pick up, her fingers rubbing tighter, faster circles, the dildo making shorter, harder thrusts.

“Baby... I want you in me... mmn, god, Quinn...”

Quinn’s free hand hovered at her belt, the other still rubbing her cock, hard and oozing pre-come into her boxer-briefs. Her eyes flickered to the box of condoms on the nightstand, and Rachel’s head turned to follow her gaze.

“No baby... just, nngh, fuck, just you... raw and wet, please baby,” Rachel panted, her hands never slowing their movement.

Quinn’s jaw tightened as she realised her darling wife had set her up; she’d known about when Quinn would be home and had _planned_ to get caught, hoping to push Quinn past rational thinking. _It almost worked..._ Quinn looked away, shaking her head slowly and Rachel groaned, knowing she’d lost this particular battle in the war. She wasn’t about to quit though; this might not be as good as having her wife fuck her, but she was way too aroused to stop. She could feel her climax begin to crash over her at the sight of her wife’s pants tenting, her strong, delicate hand still slowly rubbing and squeezing her hard-on.

“Oh god... Quinn, Quinn, nngh,” Rachel’s walls began to flutter and collapse around the dildo and she shoved it deep inside, holding it in place while her fingers continued to slip across her engorged clit. She cried out as her body convulsed around the thick silicone; masturbation wasn’t usually quite this satisfying, but there was something about knowing her wife was right there, watching her, hearing her, that made everything seem so much more intense.

Quinn just watched her, biting her lip softly, trying so hard to hold on to control; her ardour had been dampened a bit at the realisation of her wife’s manipulation, but still – Rachel was incredibly sexy, and watching her come had Quinn squeezing the base of her dick through her pants, trying not to follow her wife into orgasm. She was starting to lose sight of why she was resisting so much, and kept having to remind herself she didn’t want to share Rachel with anyone – not even their own child – and that masturbating or giving in would just prove that Rachel’s tactics were working. Forcing herself to remove her hand from her raging hard-on, Quinn steeled herself and went for yet another cold shower. Even the cold shower couldn’t quite banish the visions of her wife sprawled on their bed, legs spread wide, sopping wet pussy split by thick silicone, breasts heaving and glistening in the aftermath of her climax... Quinn ducked her head under the icy water, thinking of Finn’s puffy nipples and willing her hard-on to go away.

The month that followed was pure torture. Rachel didn’t give up; if anything, her teasing worsened, the sexting now augmented by pictures – fingers rolling a nipple, parting wet folds, stretching her tight core. Quinn gave up and started writing pure smut in earnest once the voicemail started; Rachel would lock herself in her dressing room after a show and record timed delivery voicemail while she talked her way through an orgasm. The diva’s voice was like liquid sex as she described what she was doing to herself – what she wanted _Quinn_ to be doing to her. As her passion mounted, her voice would grow shaky, sentences broken by breathy gasps and quiet moans that overlay the wet sound of her fingers working at her own sex, playing with her clit, thrusting into herself.

The arrival of the voicemail would sometimes coincide with a new set of pictures – all carefully taken to ensure there were no identifiable features in case someone got hold of them. She couldn’t just ignore her phone – what if it was an emergency? – but never knew when to expect a “smut bomb”, and had a rather... distracting interruption during a Monday afternoon book signing. Fortunately, she was seated at a draped table, so her unavoidable physical reaction was hidden, but she knew this needed to end, soon.

_Should I try talking to her again? Is it doing me any good to keep her to myself when I can’t even have her anyway? God, why does she have to be so stubborn!_

Quinn was near to breaking; she wasn’t quite ready to start trying to get pregnant, but maybe if she gave her wife a concrete timeline, instead of vague promises, things could get back to normal and they could start sorting things out. They could work on the nursery, figure out finances and budgeting, talk to their agents about planning the break... sort of build up to it, get used to the idea, make some progress without having to actively start trying yet. That could work; she could buy some time, they could have _protected_ sex a while longer, and maybe Rachel would get distracted again...

Rachel was out running errands when Quinn returned from her book signing; since it was theatre dark day, Quinn decided to set up a surprise romantic evening as a precursor to the more serious conversation. They’d have a nice dinner, sip some wine, curl up in the living room with a movie – a musical, of course, for Rachel – have a _real_ talk, and then make their way to the bedroom to put those condoms to use. Surely Rachel would agree, once she saw how good Quinn was being about the whole idea, that she was willing to take real steps forward. Things seemed to be going as planned; they had a nice meal, didn’t argue, moved into the living room with their wine, cuddled up with a movie, and then... Rachel dropped a bomb in Quinn’s lap.

“I had lunch with Sam today,” Rachel opened, a sharp eye watching for her wife’s reaction.

“Oh? I haven’t seen Sam for a while, how’s he doing?”

“He’s doing well, business is up with the economy and he’s looking at splitting off to start his own architectural firm soon.”

“Mm, good for him.”

It was obvious that Quinn wasn’t particularly invested in this line of conversation, being more interested in the movie, so Rachel decided to up the ante.

“I told him I’m trying to get pregnant,” Rachel bit back a smirk at the sudden sharp glint in her wife’s eyes. “In fact, I’m ovulating and the next few days are ideal for fertilisation.”

“Is that so?” Quinn’s inquiry was deliberately light, which made it all-the-more obvious to Rachel that she was intensely interested in this conversation. Or more to the point, why Rachel had such a conversation with _Sam_.

“Mm-hmm, and I was thinking, since you and he look so much alike, he’d make a really great biological father. The baby would probably be more likely to have lighter eyes like yours, since his are blue, and he’s nice-looking, blonde, artistic, smart – his dyslexia is from an early head injury, so it isn’t inheritable. I ran the idea by him, just to see what he’d think; we’re getting together tomorrow night to –“

Rachel had gotten a bit too carried away and was caught by surprise at her sudden change in position – slung over her wife’s shoulder and staring at her ass, which was certainly a pleasant view, but perhaps a little less so when her ribs were uncomfortably compressed and she was feeling slightly ill from the bouncing motion of being carried across the apartment. Quinn stalked into the bedroom, kicked the door shut, and threw Rachel down onto the bed, hands quickly moving to unfasten her slacks. Rachel felt immediate wetness between her thighs; as much as she’d enjoyed teasing her wife, she had _really_ missed having that perfect cock inside her, not to mention that Quinn’s caveman routine was rather hot.

“If you think for one minute,” Quinn pulled her already rock-hard cock out of her pants, “I’m going to let you have _anyone_ else’s baby,” she climbed atop her wife, pushed her skirt up around her waist and shoved her thong to one side, “you have another thing coming.”

As she finished her sentence, she shoved her rigid length into the brunette’s tight, wet heat. Rachel cried out at the sudden intrusion, clutching at Quinn’s taut ass, loving the feel of having her wife inside her again _finally_. Quinn froze, buried to the hilt, fighting a losing battle against coming already. Everything seemed heightened; the intense heat and softness fluttering around her sensitive cockhead, the slick folds wrapped around the length of her shaft, the wetness and sparse hairs tickling her ball sac. She lost the battle when Rachel shifted restlessly under her, pressing her hips up, trying to encourage Quinn to move. With a strangled cry, she was coming, her cock pulsing seemingly endless ropes of come into the diva.

“Unh, fuck, yes baby, fill me up with your come,” Rachel moaned; she didn’t even _care_ that Quinn had barely managed to get inside before she shot her load. The point was that she was _inside_ , filling her with her thick, life-creating ejaculation.

Quinn shuddered through the final spurts of her orgasm, unsurprised that her cock was still almost painfully hard – after a month and a half of teasing and _no_ pleasing, she knew two or even three rounds weren’t out of the question tonight.

“Don’t worry baby, there’s plenty more where that came from,” Quinn growled, hitching her hands behind the diva’s knees to tilt her pelvis up, ensuring her semen stayed inside, where it _belonged_. “You’ll be dripping for _days_ by the time I’m through with you.”

Rachel’s moan tapered into a whimper when Quinn withdrew, leaving her feeling empty. Quinn didn’t leave her wanting for long though; keeping her grip behind the smaller woman’s knees, she pulled her to the edge of the bed, leaving her ass hanging off a couple inches, her wet pussy on display. The angle of her hips ensured Quinn’s thick semen stayed right where it belonged – she wasn’t about to waste a drop. Quinn quickly pulled her own and her wife’s clothes off, keeping the brunette’s hips angled up while she pulled the skirt and thong off.

Moving to stand at the edge of the bed, Quinn thrust roughly back into her wife’s slick channel, pushing her come deep inside, the wetness easing her passage. Rachel threw her head back, arching her back into the rapid thrusts, hands tweaking her hard nipples. Quinn’s come was hot and wet inside her and she could feel her insides begin to flutter and clench at the divine, slick pleasure of her wife’s cock spearing into her.

“Fuck, baby, yes... so good,” Rachel whimpered, her cunt grasping and squeezing the thick member.

“Mmn, you like that baby? I... mm, fuck, is it true that, unh... that it’s easier t-to get, nngh, pregnant if you come?”

“Y-yes... god, Quinn, please,” Rachel was desperate to come; as much as she’d been getting herself off over the past few weeks, it wasn’t the same, and she was intensely aroused by the feeling of her wife’s come sloshing inside her while her fat cock plunged in and out.

“Ah yeah, mmn, c-come with me...,” Quinn reached between her wife’s legs, thumb strumming her protruding clit while she pounded into her, balls slapping against her ass. She could feel her abdomen tightening, ready to come again already – it had been so long, and Rachel felt so good, so tight and hot around her, so _wet_.

Rachel cried out, walls clamping down around Quinn, body wracked with spasms of pleasure. Quinn grabbed hold of her thighs, pulling the smaller woman hard against her, straining on her toes to push as deep as she could get. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, sharp, hoarse cries spilling from her throat as she spilled herself into the diva for the second time. Her knees felt rubbery and she leaned against the bed, holding her wife’s hips at that same angle so none of her come would leak out. _She wants a baby that badly, she’s getting one... from_ me.

“Again... baby, please,” Rachel groaned, shifting her hips, squeezing around her wife’s semi-hard member. “Let me ride you.”

“Mm-mm... you’re staying on your back a while longer... we wouldn’t want anything to go to waste now, would we?” Quinn rotated her hips, working herself to full hardness, a bit of come starting to squelch out of Rachel’s full channel. “Scoot up the bed, but keep your hips up.”

Rachel pushed herself back up the bed, whining quietly when Quinn’s girth slid out of her; she was careful, but she was so full of come, she felt a drop slide down between her ass cheeks, wetting her puckered hole. _Not tonight..._ after _we get pregnant, but I’m not wasting a drop tonight._

Quinn crawled up the bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it under her wife’s narrow hips to keep them at the proper angle. Two fingers scooped a bit of come that had trickled out and pushed it back into the brunette, drawing a moan of approval. Lowering her head to suck her wife’s clit between her lips, Quinn thrust her fingers into the sopping wet channel, pushing her come into soft folds. Her tongue teased the hardened nub from its hood, flickering across the sensitive tip while her fingers worked deeper into her lover.

“Unngh, Quinn... Quinn, baby, your tongue... god,” Rachel braced her feet on the mattress and thrust her hips rhythmically against her wife’s gorgeous face. Quinn seemed determined to make them _both_ come as much as possible to facilitate fertilisation. After a month and a half of celibacy, she was almost overwhelmed by the sensations. If she’d known mentioning Sam would get this kind of reaction, she would’ve done it weeks ago.

Rachel’s insides tightened and her movements became more frantic as she neared climax. When she came, she came with a gush of their combined come, soaking Quinn’s hand and the pillow she was lying on. The blonde immediately positioned herself above her wife and drove her throbbing dick deep into her still-spasming cunt. Bracing herself on her hands, she pistoned into the smaller woman, sheathing her thick length into that tight heat over and over. An obscene squelching sound accompanied her thrusts, come squeezing out around her fat shaft, wetting her balls where they slapped against the diva each time she bottomed out. Her pubic bone pressed against Rachel’s over-stimulated clit on every inward thrust; the brunette almost wanted to cry, to beg Quinn to give her a few minutes to recover, but she wanted to take everything the blonde was willing to give tonight.

“F-fuck, Rachel... Sam, really? Did... ungh, did you think I’d let him, mm, god, let him fuck you like this?” Quinn panted, driving into her wife’s swollen, soaked pussy. “You – you want a b-baby that, nngh, that bad... _I_ will be, fuck, the one to give it to you.”

“Unnh, yes baby, you’re – you’re giving it to me so good....” Rachel could feel yet another climax building; she was almost too exhausted for it, but hearing Quinn lay claim to her, to _their baby,_ in that raspy alto, sent a spike of arousal through her engorged cunt.

Rachel’s soft, wet folds parted easily around Quinn’s rigid member; friction was almost non-existent thanks to the copious wetness, but it felt _so good,_ bathing her over-sensitive cock and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer, despite having come twice already. She angled her thrusts, cockhead hitting a rougher patch inside that had Rachel crying out in pleasure, clamping her thighs around Quinn’s hips. The diva’s insides grew impossibly hotter, fluttering around her; Quinn pressed in hard, angling to push her cockhead on that sensitive spot, Rachel’s swollen clit a firm pressure on her abdomen. She rocked against her wife, buried deep within her, urging her to orgasm; the diva fell apart under her, walls collapsing around her shaft, hips jerking uncontrollably. It was the last push Quinn needed and she exploded into her wife, almost-painful climax filling her with viscous semen.

They slumped together when it was over, Quinn resting her head on her wife’s breast, the diva’s fingers combing gently through sweat-soaked blonde hair. Rachel was drifting contently, filled with come, her wife’s now-soft cock still inside her; she loved being tangled with the other woman like this, with or without the possibility of pregnancy. She felt herself beginning to doze off when Quinn suddenly raised up on her elbows above her. She blinked sleepily at solemn hazel eyes, wondering if this was the calm before the storm of regret and accusations.

“You aren’t moving again tonight,” Quinn informed her, speaking softly, yet leaving no room for dissent. “Tomorrow, you’ll call your manager and tell him your understudy will have to take the stage for the next few nights. You want a baby, we’re going to spend the next few days making sure you get one.”

Rachel just smiled and pulled Quinn down for a sweet kiss. For the first time in her life she was _happy_ to have an understudy, and she would not at all regret making use of her – just this once.


End file.
